My major research efforts lie in the field of the evolution of the vertebrate brain, specifically the telencephalon. I have published a number of works in this field including a theory on the evolution and morphological specialization of neocortex. In the application, I outline the plan of my continuing efforts in this anatomical evolutionary study and the significance of the study for our understanding the functional organization of the vertebrate telencephalon. My techniques in the proposed study include recognized anatomical experimental procedures in which I have been trained: for example, the Nauta and Golgi procedures, observations on the behavior of vertebrates and its evolutionary significance, and morphological variation and its phylogenetic treatment. The proposal is divided into two major lines. The first line of research is concerned with initiating degeneration studies on the amphibian telencephalon in order to test experimentally and augment the classical work of C.J. Herrick on Ambystoma. The second line of research is concerned with comparing the telencephalic structure of amphibians with another generalized anamniote as the morphological condition of amphibians may be degenerate. The african lungfish will be used for comparison as it is closely related to the fossil crossopterygians and shows an almost identical neural organization to the living crossopterygian, Latimeria. The basic structure and connections in these forms are little understood, and more details must be known in order to bring them into an overall picture of telencephalic evolution.